


48 North by 2 East

by allxthexwords



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mindless shippy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxthexwords/pseuds/allxthexwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker still plans on taking Elizabeth to New York in order to wipe away his debt, but Elizabeth tries to convince him of otherwise. </p><p>PG for minor swearing. 823 words. Minor dialogue spoilers for “Chapter 12 - Return to The Hall of Heroes Plaza”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 North by 2 East

**Author's Note:**

> {{I finished B:I the other day and I can’t stop thinking about it. This is just honestly mindless shippy fluff that came to mind as I was trying to go to sleep, and it literally forced me out of bed to write it down. Now it’s time for me to hopefully go sleep. I may be going to hell for shipping this as hard as I do, but lets be real, this is just adding to the list because that’s precisely where I was already going. Also if you want this to be extra fluffy, listen to God Only Knows from the Bioshock: Infinite soundtrack as you read - I listened to it while writing and I swear I am going to start puking rainbows.}}

“You alright?” Booker asked, as he punched in the coordinates.

“I want to see Paris. I want to see…everything,” Elizabeth explained, looking out the window of the airship, not even sparing a glance to watch as Columbia disappeared behind them.

“Well, that’s up to you now. There’s no one-“

“Wait! What is that? 40 North by 74 West. That’s not Paris. That’s New York,” Elizabeth realized, crossing her arms over her chest, a frown pressing her lips downwards as her eyebrows drew together.

“How’d you know that?” Booker muttered, bewildered that she had figured out their destination.

“One thing I had in that tower was time, Mr. DeWitt. Time to study things like Geography.” 

“I owed money,” Booker began, guilt weighing on his shoulders. He wasn’t the hero who she thought he was. He hadn’t rescued her from that tower because she was a captive who deserved to live her life; he was a man in debt, desperate enough to do anything to right his wrongs and cover his tracks. “And there’s a fellow…he offered to wipe away my debt, in exchange for you.” He finished, hating how low he had fallen. He had done a lot of horrible things in his lifetime, but this definitely qualified to make the list. He had stolen a young woman from the only place she had known, to simply give her over to a different man who he didn’t know, and had no clue what the fellow even intended to do with her. It wasn’t his problem, Booker kept repeating over and over. He was simply doing what he was asked, in order to ascertain his own freedom.

“Come with me to Paris,” she pleaded, attempting to entice him to accompany her further on this adventure they had started on. 

“There’ll be no one there who’ll know who you are, or who I am. The debt will be erased; we could both start over, _together_.”

She could see their future in Paris practically unfolding right before her eyes; they could get a small apartment, there wouldn’t be much need for room with just the two of them. They could spend Sunday afternoons at a small café on the Champ de Mars, with a view of the Eiffel Tower. He would have a cup of coffee and read the latest newspaper, glancing over the top of it and smiling at her every so often, while she sipped a cup of tea and watched as the Parisians walked by and going about their business, still so enthralled with the world outside of her tower. With all the books she had read, maybe she could become a librarian, and perhaps Booker could find some nice people to work for, instead of those who would request a kidnapped girl traded for freedom from debt.

“Please, I can’t go from being one man’s captive to the next, Booker. _I won’t_ ,” Elizabeth stated, a solid sense of determination behind her last two words, leaving the air heavy with the various, and potentially lethal, means of her escape left hanging between them.

“ _Please_ ,” she repeated, her blue eyes wide with barely contained desperation, glassy with the beginnings of unshed tears, and reaching out to grasp his uninjured hand. “Please Booker, take us to Paris,” she murmured quietly, falling silent as she watched the internal war waging behind his eyes and in his heart.

Booker sighed heavily; a rush of breath expelled quickly from his lips as he removed his other hand from the controls and aggressively raked it through his hair. Nothing about this had gone as he had expected, not even from the very beginning. All he had wanted was to get the girl and dump her off in New York so he could get on with his life. Somehow, since freeing Elizabeth from her tower and trying to keep both of them safe while he searched for passage, the girl had managed to weasel her way into the shattered remains of his heart. 

It wasn’t his problem, his brain kept on repeating, not his problem. Except it was his problem, because against his better judgement, he had fallen for the naïve charm and innocent glee Elizabeth constantly exuded as they carried on, taking everything in for the first time with her big blue eyes. He had never expected that along the way he would come to care for her, that he would be willing to do almost anything to put that smile back on her face.

“Oh, damn it all to hell,” Booker muttered under his breath, shaking his head and pulling away from the girl to change to controls from 40 North by 74 West to 48 North by 2 East. 

Looking at the new coordinates, Elizabeth sprung from where she stood, wrapping her arms around Booker’s neck and kissing him on the cheek, a smile lighting up her entire face with joy.

They were going to Paris.


End file.
